miscritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Apollo Nox/@comment-114.143.37.241-20111114121344
Skip to ContentSkip to Wiki NavigationSkip to Site Navigation Start a wiki Entertainment Gaming Lifestyle Connect Log inSign up Miscrits Database Updates Community Random Page Wiki Activity Watchlist Recent changes 111 Comments Apollo Nox Edit Who is Apollo Nox? Apollo Nox is the most powerful Magicide to ever live. Magicides are a group who believe that Miscrits' Magic should belong to man. He will siphon Magic away from the Miscrits until there is none left.He want's to destroy all the world and capture all miscrits.It is said that every Elementum that is defeated lessen's there power. Read more Hickson Travis is a very challenging opponent even if you have experience battling. He has very powe Hickson Travis Miscrian Explorers Miscrian Scholar Category: NPCs Add category Showing 25 most recentShow all 111 comments Anonymous User Log in? 1 2 Next cdd 1 day ago by A Wikia contributor Reply stupid????????????????/ 3 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply tell me in facebook franciskiko1123@yahoo.com 7 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply Hey u must not write email on wiki, Since at times people can track your password or even delete it. I am not saying bad to anyone 6 days ago by A Wikia contributor who is apolonox 7 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply A man who has drained magic from other miscrits and has been known as a Magicide. 6 days ago by A Wikia contributor I feel you must not open the cave of mists as it is only a game and which cost 96 facebook bredits 9 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply Is Eroj Nojsai (The person staying in the shack) is Apollo Nox Brother????? 9 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply jetty! 11 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply LOOKS LIKE APOLLO NOX WILL USE THE MAGIC WHICH HE DRAINED FROM OTHER MISCRITS AND WEE HAVE TO FIGHT USING OUR MISCRITS TO DEFEAT HIM 12 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply I have heard of elements not elementums. I have heard of magicians not magicides. Whats Wrong??? 14 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply who is apollo nox what he looks like 14 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply A stupid and ugly cartoon character 14 days ago by A Wikia contributor olok 6 days ago by A Wikia contributor i have defeated only 2 the earth and nature elementum i really need some tips for the wind elementum 14 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply See on Youtube 14 days ago by A Wikia contributor YOU MAY NEED LOT OF MYTHICAL HEALS 12 days ago by A Wikia contributor pildiha sad 6 days ago by A Wikia contributor Try training Staticat into Panthundra and use Ball lightning. Use all lightning miscrits which are fuly evolved. And keep Switching miscrits untill he misses POISON (WIND DOWN) 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor All the best 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor Apolo Nox? 26 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply the strongest trainer 21 days ago by A Wikia contributor hello guys!!!u weaklings!!!!hahahahah!!!i defeated the 3 elementums already!!! 27 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply Hey, Without defeating the 6 Elementums U cant defeat apollo nox..... And if U say that u have defeated all the elementums U are a liar since u need to enter the volcano island which is not yet released 23 days ago by A Wikia contributor U are only a Weakling dont call others. And remember we are not jealous if u defeated 3 elementums........ 14 days ago by A Wikia contributor have defeated all elementums!!!! 9 days ago by A Wikia contributor also have tried to defeat apollo nox but i lost :/ 9 days ago by A Wikia contributor For surely you people are telling all liaz. Apollo nox and the other elementums are is in Volcano Island and Volcano island is not yet released. 6 days ago by A Wikia contributor swx 27 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply means what? 14 days ago by A Wikia contributor weh????????? October 14 by A Wikia contributor Reply have you vs the 6 elementums October 14 by A Wikia contributor Reply no only 3 yet i have defeated (Earth, Nature, Wind). Go to Youtube.com and see how to defeat elementums 23 days ago by A Wikia contributor yup n i defeated them too 9 days ago by A Wikia contributor When Volcano island releases more elementums will come 9 days ago by A Wikia contributor I think after defeating the 6 elementums the miscrit guard who says "Thats Just a beautiful house & lets leave it on that" is APOLLO NOX's house. We can then only enter in.... October 12 by A Wikia contributor Reply i agree October 14 by A Wikia contributor really!!!!!!!!!!!! 28 days ago by A Wikia contributor Yup, If U see your map when u are standing front of the merchant guard u will see that a big palace is there and if the merchant guard does not allow us to pass means really it is apollo nox's guard and it is apollo nox's palace................. 23 days ago by A Wikia contributor but y would he be in sunfall kingdom 14 days ago by A Wikia contributor Now what I know where is he??? he could be in "The Shack" also...... 14 days ago by A Wikia contributor no... it is the mansion of the miscrit collector 9 days ago by A Wikia contributor I am talking about the shack in mt. gemma not the Miscrit Collector's 6 days ago by A Wikia contributor Correct this person has told Correct.......He is in the lane of the dark house. We need to Defeat the 6 elementum. October 12 by A Wikia contributor Reply U will defeat me! hehehe. You Can not defeat apollo nox. and thats the reason you came to Wiki to find and defeat apollo nox. Mr. fool (the person below this comment). Do You know my name also ????? You are the biggest Idiot and Fool. October 11 by A Wikia contributor Reply i believe appolo nox is u!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA....I am going 2 defeat u...... October 6 by A Wikia contributor Reply oh yeah well see about that October 14 by A Wikia contributor Apollo nox uses fuly evolved miscrits. He can be defeated using Squarlus (Miscrian Forest), Dark Afterburn (Miscrian Forest), Sphynxus (Mount. Gemma), Abomino (Miscrit Gamebar). By the way apolo nox is near the lane of the dark house (lane near the south-west side of sunfall shores). Remember: You also need magic and Items to destroy some of his miscrits October 5 by A Wikia contributor Reply i have captured an elementum and use it to defeat apollo nox October 14 by A Wikia contributor how can u capture an elementum. If u can, tell the secret . 20 days ago by A Wikia contributor u cant capture it but it would be cool and appolo nox isnt going to use miscrits if he wants to destroy them all 14 days ago by A Wikia contributor when u face him it will be like an elementum battle but he will have much much higher health 14 days ago by A Wikia contributor If his elementums faint, He cant use them nor he can heal them........ 14 days ago by A Wikia contributor where is apollo nox October 4 by A Wikia contributor Reply In the Shack or Sunfall kingdom 14 days ago by A Wikia contributor And hickson travis is not apolo nox he is a weak.i beated him whit afterburn now i have dark afterburn but continuing i beated him whit afterburn demolhaser and generolw the 3 evlotution of howlie. September 25 by A Wikia contributor Reply i beated adveturer corey whit just afterburn 11 days ago by A Wikia contributor you cant beat the 6 elementums together ask the guy is at the elemntums post and i am shure s«and i am not weak i almost beat wind elementum the other 2 are in graveard death for me!And apolo nox have the most powerfull legendary and rare of all miscrits.He's miscrits are so powerfull you cant beat 1 of his miscrits whitouth lose 1 of yours and i am sure! September 25 by A Wikia contributor Reply apollo nox has all dark miscrits 11 days ago by A Wikia contributor i deafet him already i m lvl 98 September 22 by A Wikia contributor Reply Are u kidding us, U need to defeat all the elementums. And some elementums are in volcano island which is not yet released 20 days ago by A Wikia contributor 1 2 Next External Sponsor Links Click here! Buy a sponsored link and description for your website on this page. Act quickly, the few sponsorship slots sell out fast! Add a Page 266PAGES ON THIS WIKI Add a Photo 939PHOTOS ON THIS WIKI See all photosSee more > Recent Wiki Activity Fennie edited by A Wikia contributor 2 hours ago Mount Gemma edited by A Wikia contributor 18 hours ago All About Flue edited by A Wikia contributor 19 hours ago Hickson Travis edited by A Wikia contributor 19 hours ago See more > More from Lord of the Rings Gaming Wiki Lord of the Rings Experts needed: War in the North! See more... The Elder Scrolls Wiki Skyrim is finally here! Read all about it now! See more... The Sims Wiki Because real life can be boring See more... Random Wiki Around Wikia's networkRandom Wiki GamingAbout Us Community Central Careers Advertise Contact Wikia Terms of Use Privacy Policy CC-BY-SA